Esteemed Families
by Momma Mustang
Summary: [HyuRoi] A family visit to the market. [Hints of mpreg][Birthday oneshot for Roy]


AUGH!

I was hoping for something longer, but, sad to say, it didn't come out that way dammit. I had a brain freeze at the end of this section, and wasn't able to come up with something to make it longer sooo... here it is! I wasn't going to dwell too much longer on it either, since it's like... two days late. xD

THIS IS A HAPPY BIRTHDAY THING FOR ROY! Luff you, dovey, hope you enjoy, be it short or crappy. xD

WARNING: Hints of mpreg. Not going to explain it, there's no need to, not for a one-shot. Not everything had to have a reason to exist or happen. You don't have an exact reason right? Shut the hell up if you don't like, it's not for you. : D Thanks loves.

Disclaimer: I found the name Aidan and it's meaning off of a baby name site, and Rosalie came from Greed, but also can be found on the site. I love babies. :3 Arakawa owns everything else. xD

_Pairings_: HyuRoi (post-movie)

* * *

"What shall we take home, hmn?" His eyes found his target; not that said target had been hiding himself very well. You couldn't really hide in a grocer's market, and it was quite obvious that this one wasn't going to even try. He would have preferred to think his quarry would have been a bit more on the inconspicuous side; he loved a challenge. However, he hadn't even seemed to notice, that, throughout half the market, he'd been followed. Such a dangerous thing, to have an aloof attitude when you were being hunted, and with such a precious bundle in his arms…

A gurgle sounded, followed by a grunt or two of protest, earning a quirked brow from the target's direction. "You really are picky for someone so small. You had this last week and you ate the whole thing." He muttered, a faint grin on his face and moving on, showing other little jars to the finicky little one. "How about this, hmn? You liked it last time too – "

There was a loud whine, his cargo growing impatient and tired of the questions with no food really getting in his stomach. "All right, all right, you don't want that either. Is there anything _other_ than milk that would satisfy you? It's unhealthy to be focused on one thing, you know." He set the item he had lifted back, poking the little one in the stomach, effectively getting a small giggle mingled with another impatient whine. "All right, more formula it is, then. And no, Aidan, I don't have any milk." The last one was followed by a slight tap of flesh on flesh, getting an effective cry of protest from his precious cargo.

He'd never remembered seeing the man so friendly before, even when he was scolding someone for something so light-hearted. Ever since they met up again, he had been overjoyed to see the lighter side of that man. To be honest, it was good to see an actual smile on his face, not the usual forced ones, or the smirks he usually gave.

It was three years ago, actually, in a very snowy and disturbing region that he had been searching on word of Hawkeye, that he found the man he'd been looking for ever since he'd left home. It was for his and his family's safety, but that didn't mean it wasn't hard. It was… especially for him. He had things to accomplish, and clinging to his promise would have only hurt the man in the end. News of his death had spread quickly, crushing many, but it was for the best. He knew it was. Whatever he had to do to push him to the top…

After that, he had spent a good amount of time, bouncing around, keeping his identity concealed. He was, technically, supposed to still be hidden, even with the Fuhrer's demise, but that didn't mean he couldn't find his equally secluded friend. He missed his wife and daughter, the ones he had chosen over the man of perfection before him, but there wasn't anything that could have been done. He wanted them safe, and no one bothered to check way out here for anyone like him. Once he had been taken out of Central for protection by a hidden source, he just… lay forgotten. Ah, well, that was the past; there was no need to dwell.

"Maes, just because you're in my blind spot does not mean that I don't know you're there. You _rolled_ in that vanilla scented stuff earlier. You _radiate_ vanilla and we're not even near the baking or dairy isles." There was a subtle smirk lifting his lips, shifting Aidan in his grasp. He turned only slightly to face the 'stalker', single eye focusing on the man in the edge of his vision, his left eye covered in a bulky, but the always fashionable eye patch. He always knew something that bore so much weight could make him look good, no matter what it was.

Yellow green eyes blinked a couple of times, lowered his head to sniff at himself before he gave a subtle grin. "Heh, guess I do." The bespectacled man stepped out from behind the next isle, putting the boxes he had moved out of the way to peer through at the man the next isle over, a young girl on his arm. She was two, just turned two, actually. With 'Momma Mustang' working during the week and usually weekends, they hadn't gotten a chance to celebrate. So, they waited until Roy got some time off and took a trip to the town nearby for a festival.

"Of course you do. I have a rather keen nose, Maes. Rosalie? Did you decide on what kind of cake you wanted?"

Maes Hughes smiled, glancing down at the dark haired girl, eyes yellow with a shade to them, no doubt from her second father's dark eyes. Aidan's followed his father's color scheme, dark hair and dark eyes, hanging off the blue uniform that the man hardly ever took off. He didn't want to know how it was possible, what Roy had to do to give him such things, knowing that he missed the beautiful little girl he left back in Central, but he was grateful for it. What a sacrifice it must have been on his part…

"No, Aidan, there's nothing there for you." Roy scolded again, pulling the boy from his chest and handing him off to Maes. "He gnaws and it hurts…"

Hughes chuckled, placing the baby to his shoulder. Aidan was only two months old, curious and he loved to suck on things, it didn't matter what it was, his father's buttons, Roy's shirt, ear lobes, necks… whatever was near his mouth. Chubby hands flailed, being denied his 'mother's' milk yet again, not that he had ever been allowed to. Momma had milk, and he wanted that milk. It was simply instinct. "Aw, Momma Roy! He's hungry, that's what he does when he's hungry."

"Shut up, Maes, or you'll use that antenna of yours to help start a fire when we get home."

Again, the taller of the two laughed, shifting the baby and still clinging to Rosalie's hand. Aidan meant 'small fiery one', befitting of the son of the once great Flame Alchemist. Aidan fulfilled that name at every turn, being just as difficult as his father sometimes. Rosalie really was just a variation of Rose, but it was still pretty nonetheless. No matter how many times Roy said he hated kids, he couldn't deny he loved the two helpful little wonders they had been given.

"Bwon!"

"Brown?" Roy glanced back, shaking his head. "Say it slowly, Rosalie. B-r-o-w-n."

"B-r-o-w-n." She repeated, a look of concentration that seemed rather difficult for her at that point.

He chuckled and nodded. "Good, girl. Chocolate it is." He reached his gloved hand out, the small girl pulling from Maes to cling to her other father's hand, or, in actuality, her Momma's hand.

Maes could honestly say, he was content with his family. Elysia and Glacier were well missed, but, he couldn't say he'd pass up this one for his previous one either. Now if there was a way to combine the two…


End file.
